


Only For You

by ArcanicSoul



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, all the gay feeeeeeeeels, vday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanicSoul/pseuds/ArcanicSoul
Summary: Valentine's Day took a sweet turn for Chariot and she refused to have it any other way.





	Only For You

“Say that again?”

Chariot hadn’t meant for those words to slip out but with a certain purple haired witch in front of her with a certain holiday gift in her hands, it was a bit hard not to be surprised.

Maybe more than a bit. 

Croix, on her part, managed to not roll her eyes with exasperation, instead holding out the chocolate a bit more in front of her. “Will you be my Valentine?”

This. . this had to be a joke right? Since when did Croix, disliker of any festivities and sweets, the one who always avoided the celebrations in favor of her tech and quote on quote, “room to breathe and time to contemplate”, partake in this sort of endeavor. And more importantly, did she really think that proposing this right before she had to dash to class was appropriate?

It was no secret between the two at how far their relationship, cough, friendship had developed over the past years ever since the missile incident. Croix had been granted parole for good behavior, with an extra condition of teaching at Luna Nova Academy and researching technological advances. That last part had Finnelan huffing in her boots but she couldn’t deny the usefulness of those unorthodox methods. 

Nor could she deny how lighter the atmosphere at the academy became with the tech witch’s presence. 

After that, it didn’t take long for the two to get reacquainted. Neither did it take long for Chariot to get a new bed, replace that old creaky couch of hers, courtesy of Croix. 

As the witch had said, “How do you expect me to do things properly if half the time we’re feeling too cramped?”

It was as if that decade old grudge never happened.

Croix kept to her word, finding the cure within a year’s time while staying by her side, a broom in hand. It was a bit rough for Chariot during that time, remembering her love of flight and how was gone and then having to rely on Croix for needed transportation but she didn’t, nay, she couldn’t hold it against the older witch. Their relationship hadn’t been the best and neither of them were at fault. Although, she had to admit it did take some time getting used to the soft side of Croix.

“Chariot?” Croix called out, snapping the redhead out of her thoughts. “Did I shock you that badly?” She had the confused puppy look upon her face, a small hint of a blush on her cheeks. It didn’t look like Chariot was mad at her, which was definitely a good thing but the lack of response was still a bit worrisome. 

This was the first time she had gone out of her way to do such a gesture. She still viewed this moment as embarrassing, but there was no one else she was willing to bare herself too. 

Both literally and figuratively.

Chariot chuckled, exasperated with the lovable dork in front of her. Even now, she still didn’t understand social cues. On the other hand, that wasn’t something she really complained about. That was a core part of Croix, still evident from the past and if anything, that comforted Chariot. Despite those harsh times and that constant longing, they were still the same deep down.

Seeing her dork holding a box filled with dark chocolate, that was enough to warm her heart. Even if the timing was inconvenient. “Now? I have lecture in less than ten minutes, Croix.” Whose classroom happened to be on the other side but she wasn’t going to mention that.

It took a while for that sentence to sink in before the other burst out into laughter, shaking her head. “Chariot, it’s Valentine’s Day. Holbrooke gave the day off for the academy, saying something along the lines it was necessary to nurture the young ones’ growing and spreading the cheers of love.”

“Which you find unnecessary in of itself?”

A smirk appeared, Croix nudging close, making Chariot lean against the desk. “You know me all too well.”

Chariot huffed playfully, pulling the other into a hug. “Kind of my job in case you unleash technological beasts all over the place again.”

“That was one time! . . Maybe two times but that’s not important.” She protested, one arm sliding around Chariot’s waist, tugging her closer. “Besides, the damage was reversible and I gained valuable field test results. And as a bonus, none of the students were injured.”

Well except Akko but that was a given given her clumsy self. Then again, it was rather amusing to see her and Diana blushing like idiots when the latter volunteered to carry the brunette to the infirmary. That made Croix comment to Chariot, “I don’t understand how those two can just beat their way around the bush like that. Isn’t it obvious by now? Even the entirety of the school already knows!” to which Chariot replied to “That’s exactly what our peers said when we attended here and did we listen to them?” 

That was an effective way to quiet the usually smart mouth of a witch.

“Croix, you know as well as I do that it definitely happened more than twice.” Chariot gave her a piercing stare before shaking her head and kissing Croix’s cheek. “But, I’d be happy to be your Valentine.”

Croix visibly perked up at those words, grinning, “Perfect!” It relieved her that in the end, she didn’t get a no, despite her immense confidence beforehand. Chariot always did have that effect, bringing out her soft side and managing to slip in the cracks of her armor. “Now. . “

Before she could continue, Chariot cut in, “Although I hope you realize you’re kind of more in a life deal than a day deal.” 

“I mean, I figured that since our relationship isn’t exactly the platonic type.” Croix had that twinkle in her eyes, the kind that said she felt right at home as she leaned in for a quick kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day, amore.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, cherie.” Her red eyes twinkled in delight as she returned the soft kiss, her arms going around Croix’s neck. “Thank you for the chocolate.”

“I was hoping I would be able to sample a taste later?” Croix asked hopefully, the twinkle turning in a more mischievous turn, waggling her eyebrows slightly. It was no secret by now what Croix meant by that and luckily for her, Chariot was more than willing to oblige. 

But that was for later.

“But I didn’t get you anything,” Chariot protested, “I. . actually forgot this holiday was coming up with the amount of work I’ve been getting.” With advanced studies came massive amounts of homework and unfortunately for her, that meant a massive amount of grading to do. 

“Nonsense.” Croix smiled softly, “You’re the best gift I could ever ask for.” She leaned in to steal a kiss, longer this time. “Always.”

“Since when did you become such a sweet talker?”

“If you think I’m a sweet talker now, you should see me later with these chocolates. It’s bound to make your heart melt.” Croix set the chocolate aside on the table, her hands moving to grasp at Chariot’s. “But first, there’s something I need to say. A bit of a speech if you will in celebration of our first attempt at Valentine’s Day.”

“You mean your first attempt.”

“Shush.” She coughed, the tips of her ears turning red as she attempted to continue, “I haven’t exactly been the greatest person ever, placing your protegee in mortal danger, manipulating people to create a destructive force of magic, even taking away your ability of flight. All my life, I was this witch that had no prestigious upbringing in this world whose magic was dying, fading day by day. Our peers refused to see me as one of them and you, you looked beyond my background and looked at me.”

She paused before bursting out laughing, “And the first person to ever get my name right.” 

All Chariot could do in response was hold her close, burying her face in Croix’s shoulder in silence support. 

“Back then, I let hatred fuel and blind me without much thought to what I did have. I had my heart reflect the darkness growing in me, seeing myself above everyone. Even now, I can’t help but regret how I left you back then.”

“Croix. . “ Chariot pressed her face more against her shoulder, tightening her grip. It hurt to hear Croix say that but she knew there were just some things that couldn’t go away so easily. It was like leaving a pencil mark on a paper: one there, it will never leave, no matter how hard you try to erase it. 

That part wasn’t so bothersome to Croix though. Chariot taught her to draw over those marks, create them into something beautiful. Like this cheesy yet not so cheesy Valentine gesture. 

“Nevertheless, you looked past my regrets and looked right through me.” Croix brought the other’s hand to her lips, kissing the palm of it. “You healed me, filled in the gaps of my armor not because it was meant to protect me, but because it was a part of me. And for that,” her eyes stared into hers, her face at ease and full of affection, “how could I not love you so?”

For once in a long, long while, Chariot found herself speechless, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. They weren’t tears full of desperation to get her longtime friend back nor tears of pain when she realized she would have to fight said friend. 

She wasn’t sure what happened next but the next thing she knew, her lips were on Croix’s, their arms around each other and bodies pressed together. It became more than a physical want to love each other, it became a need to be with each other completely and entirely. They were together, in body heart and soul. Chariot already knew about this deep bond they had, knew it from the moment she saw Croix walk out of jail. 

And yet, this was on a whole new level. Knowing it and hearing it felt completely different and never did Chariot realize before how much she needed to hear Croix say those things. Say how much she loves her and how she’s looked past what’s happened back then. Most of all, Croix was known for not really letting her emotions known so for the redhead, it was overwhelming. 

Her heart jumped all over in joy as their breaths mingled. “You drive me crazy, Croix.” She managed to mutter before her lips were taken once more. 

“Is there a problem with that?” 

“Not at all.”

 

Bonus:

“So why the sudden Valentine gift?”

“Is that really such a surprise?” Croix raised an eyebrow as Chariot snuggled to her side on the bed, tilting her head in slight confusion. 

“You’re not one for these sort of activities. If anything, you avoid them at all costs.”

“Well. . I guess you could say there was a bit of a motivator involved this time. A certain someone got excited about this certain holiday and as a show of good faith,” kiss, “and maybe something more, I decided to give it a try.”

“And?”

“And I have to say, I’m rather pleased with the results.”

“You mean, pleased with being with me?”

“I mean,” Croix shifted to properly face her, that smugass smirk back there, "Is there a problem with that.”

Peck. “Never.”

Nuzzle. “Always. Here and now.”

“Now and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks for the reading and don't forget, you are loved and amazing!!


End file.
